White Vixen
by Shinigami-Naruchan
Summary: It has been two years since Sazuka killed Naruko in order to obtain power to destroy her big sister, Icha Uchiha or so she thought. What happens when Naruko fakes her death in order to save her best friend and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1 **

Naruko Namikaze was never really accepted as a member of the village hidden in the leaves, she was constantly tortured by the villagers because of her unfortunate history. The Nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village 16 years ago was sealed into a female infant by her father, the fourth hokage. He could not ask anyone else to give up their child for this so he did what he had to do. Naruko was supposed to be treated like a hero like the fourth had intended, but it was not the case. After a while Naruko had graduated ninja academy and started to make friends, she had developed crushes on both Sakumo Haruno, the hottest guy in the ninja academy and her best friend, Sazuka Uchiha whom she shared the title for hottest girl in school,even though they didn't show it they started to get along until Sazuka saw how much stronger Naruko was, which made her furious and accepted Orochimaru, a former ninja of the leafs offer of power. He then set out to find that power. The story leaves off as Naruko is chasing after Sazuka until they make it to the final valley where Sazuka had delivered the final blow, chidori right into her chest. ...

Kakashi arrives at the battle field to find a pool of blood and footsteps going towards the valley of wind. Kakashi took a sample of the blood and brought it back to the leaf village...

"We found a match, the sample belongs to Naruko Namikaze." said a medical ninja.

"Then that means she's dead, even with the chakra of the kyuubi, she had no chance of surviving, she lost too much blood" said Kakashi.

Sakumo (boy Sakura) was crying; Sazuka his first crush, had killed Naruko, the first person to actually treat him like a human being despite all the perverted things he did even though they weren't meant to be.

He wasn't sure what to do Naruko was dead and Sazuka was at large "Sakumo, there is nothing you could have done, "the least we can do is finish what Naruko started and bring Sazuka back" said Kakashi.

**Two****years****later**

Akira Hyuuga (boy Hinata), Sakumo Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara were all on a mission as the new team 7 in the land of wind, trying to stop the attack on the hidden sand by the akatsuki. When they got there they were told that Kazekage Gaara had been taken by the akatsuki. It didn't take long to catch up to deidara and sasori of the red sand members of the akatsuki.

"You are no match for my art, you might as well just give up." said Deidara. Team 7 had been beaten; they were all exhausted from avoiding deidaras clay bombs that he calls art.

(I swear if that is art, he needs to go back to 2nd grade.)

As Deidara formed the final bomb a wave of red chakra hit him making the bomb explode, "who dares to interrupt my art?" asks Deidara.

"If that is art then a two year old can do better." said a voice.

"That voice" said Sakumo "it can't be," A woman wearing a white cloak had appeared, her face was not shown, the only thing you could see would be her silver hair.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Deidara. "I am known as White Vixen" said the woman With that Sasori had jumped in and slice through the cloak revealing the mysterious woman's face. Sakumo saw ocean blue eyes and the signature 3 whisker marks on each side of the woman's face. "Naruko! Is that you?" asked Sakumo

"Sakumo Naruko died, what are you talking about said Shikamaru. Besides, Naruko had blond hair not silver.

"Wind Release: Rasengan" yelled the woman as silver chakra swirled into her hand to form a small shuriken shaped chakra sphere. The woman disappeared only to appear instantly behind Sasori

"Hey Sasori … bye Sasori", said the woman right before she impaled Sasori with the jutsu.

"Sasori, my man you lost now it's my turn. Hey you White Vixen, I was gonna ask you out but you just killed my partner. So now I'm gonna kill you", said Deidara.

suddenly Deidara's heart had been pierced by an extremely long katana.

"Who was killing who sweetie?" said the woman, "You know what, you're kinda cute" said the woman she got closer to Deidara's face The woman kissed Deidara and dropped him to the ground, she then pulled out the katana and said," Masamune-sama please forgive this soul" the sword then glowed red and then a bright blue color and a low humming noise eminated from the sword.

The woman then sealed the sword into a scroll. Another woman with red hair appeared and walks towards the woman with silver hair, "you took too much time to get here Naruko, the Shukaku has already been extracted" said the woman.

"Too bad, he was cute." said Naruko.

"Well, let's get going Naruko" said the woman "wait Kyuubi sensei, we can't leave the body here its got sand village secrets in it," said Naruko.

"Don't worry that cutie behind you will take care of everything" says Kyuubi.

Naruko turns around to se Sakumo glaring at her. He continued to glare for about 30 seconds and then looked Naruko up and down. "Hun if you like what you see, Take me out on a few dates first instead of visually molesting me" said Naruko Sakumo started to blush and embraces Naruko.

"What is this about hun are you okay?" asked Naruko.

"I'm just glad you're not dead Naruko-chan" said Sakumo. "Why would I be dead and how do you know my name? Have you been stalking me? Hey get off me or I'll scream, I'm warning you" said Naruko. Sakumo stopped hugging Naruko.

Shikamaru and Akira had suddenly appeared, "hey Naruko, where've you been, we thought you were dead?" said Shikamaru.

"Again, Why would I be dead?" asked Naruko, "We though you died two years ago" added Akira.

"I don't really remember anything that happened two years ago except for letting Kyuubi sensei out of me" replied Naruto.

"Kyuubi, did she just say Kyuubi?" asked Shikamaru.

"You let him out are you stupid or something?" said Shikamaru.

"Hey I am not a guy as you can see" said the red haired woman.

"Oh I didn't introduce you all to Mizuki Kyuubikaze, aka as you call her the kyuubi" said Naruko.

"Hey just .call me Mizu, Just because I'm a demon fox doesn't mean you should be afraid of me" said Muzuki.

"Why shouldn't we be afraid you killed our family and friends along with the fourth hokage" said Sakumo.

" Wait I didn't kill Minato Namikaze he sealed me into Naruko and died because of the amount of strength needed to use it" said Mizuki.

"Minato,that was my father's name, aaaaaghh! My head it hurts, it hurts so bad. Memories came pouring into Naruko's head.

EPIC FLASHBACK TIME GOOOO!

Why Sazuka Why won't you tell me why you are leaving?" asks Naruko.

"I cannot tell you, even if I did you cannot stop me" said Sazuka.

"All I want is what's best for you, if you believe leaving will help you then I won't stop you".

"It is what I believe will help me the most" replid Sazuka.

"Alright Sazuka, i will honor your decision, but you can't just leave okay, they'll punish me if they found out I let you go. So we have to make this look as realistic as possible."

Naruko takes off her jacket, leaving her chain mail and shirt and pointed towards her left breast, just above her heart. Hit me right here with a chidori, but don't think im gonna just let you do it okay"

After exchanges of blows and jutsu, Sazuka catches Naruko off guard and launched her chidori.

"Sazuka wait!" screams Naruko, it was too late Sazuka had missed the spot and peirced Naruko's heart.

Blood gushed everywhere, "Narukooooo! Screamed Sazuka, as she applied medical ninjustu to the wound" Its okay Sazuka.

I'll be fine its just a flesh wound that's all" said Naruko weakly "you idiot this is serious, I missed the spot, i hit your heart. I know you have amazing healing abilities but even with my medic ninjutsu it isn't healing fast enough".

"Naruko, Sazuka where are you" said a voice in the distance.

"Sazuka its Sakumo, you have to leave" said Naruko.

"Not with you like this" says Sazuka.

Sazuka picks up Naruko and heads towards the land of wind, they got far enough away for Sazuka to transfuse some of her blood to Naruko.

" I'm sorry it had to be like this Naruko-chan, I love you. If it were anyone else they would be dead, but not you. You will survive, in three years I will return, I'll tell you everything. Promise me you won't tell Sakumo that you let me go" said Sazuka.

"I promise Sa..zu...ka" whispered Naruko as she went into a deep sleep.

EPIC FLASHBACK OVER.

"Are you alright" asked Sakumo.

"Yeah Sakumo-kun I'm fine, I remember everything now, I let out Kyuubi sensei for her to train me so I could bring Sazuka back to the village, but the Sazuka i had a crush on is gone and was replaced with a sexy cold-hearted killer, ooh it makes chills go through my whole body" Said Naruko.

What do you mean crush Naruko?" asked Sakumo.

"I guess you never figured it out after all the time we spent together, I'm bisexual Sakumo. I've had a crush on you too for the longest time but you didn't even notice me, you kept going after my girlfriend" said Naruko.

"Oh yeah Sazuka is bisexual too" said Naruko.

The leaf village ninja were dumbfounded at what they heard, they couldn't believe Naruko and Sazuka were an item.

"We were planning on telling you but as you know Sazuka went awol" said Naruko.

"Naruko we've spent too much time here, you can go back to the village after the mission is finished Gaara doesn't have much time left before his soul collected by Reaver the soulkeeper" said Mizuki.

Oh yeah we gotta get him to the sand, sensei can you go back home and tell master Fuji I'm going to be late?" asked Naruko.

"Sure thing Naru" said Mizuki ash she disappeared via black fire Shunshin.

Every one put your hand on me and the other on Gaara, Sakumo not paying attention puts his hand on one of Naruko's breasts, Naruko decided to ignore this, one because it was Sakumo who was always doing something like this on accident and because she liked it. In a flash of yellow light, they vanished.

A few seconds later they appeared at the hidden sand village entrance, "Hey Sakumo, hands off the treasure chest please" said Naruko.

Sakumo realized that he was groping Naruko's left breast, he did what any guy in an anime would do, squeezes it , Naruko moaned loudly as a result and her face turned red as her legs went numb and she dropped to the floor.

"Sakumo please don't do that anymore even with demon healing a chidori to the chest leaves my left breast a little sensitive but you can squeeze the right one as much as you like.

Sakumo's face got as red as a tomato, "just kidding, if you ever touch me there again without my permission you're gonna wish you were never born got that Hun." said Naruko "ma'am " said Sakumo 'and don't call me ma'am hun it makes me feel old. And you damn well know that this body isn't old, right Akira".

Akira. stood there speechless.

"I'm just kidding I know you like me Akira just come out and say it before I have to read your mind and find out" Akira's face began to look lige a chili pepper.

"Kidding again, come on lets get cutie here into the village".

As they walked into the village gate a woman had noticed their presence. it was Temari, she had noticed that there was a woman with them, she was carrying a boy with red hair, suddenly she realized who that boy was, "Gaara!" yelled Temari as she ran over to them.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back to the village" said Temari.

"He's not back yet he's still dead" said Naruko.

"Who is this Sakumo, she wasn't with you" said Temari. "This is Naruko Namikaze", said Sakumo.

Temari's eyes widend, this woman is Naruko who died Two years ago.

I thought she died two years ago" said Temari.

"Enough talking about my fake death, I can't bring Gaara back with you all in the damn way" said Naruko.

Everyone moved out of the way, Naruko sat on Gaara, Temari saw the straddling position, that Naruko was in.

"Hey what are you doing to him?" asked Naruko.

"Shaddup this is how the reanimation jutsu was taught to me" said Naruto.

Naruko went through thousands of hand signs in a matter of seconds, "yin yang style, kiss if life", Naruko kisses Gaara. Temari see red and tries to stop her but Sakumo restrains her.

Naruko's white hair suddenly turns emerald green; at the same time green chakra engulfs Gaara's body and suddenly disappears. After 20 seconds Gaara starts to move but cannot under Naruko's weight.

"I knew it she only brought him back to life just to suck his tounge", said Temari "Get off of him you tramp"!

Temari shoves Naruko off of Gaara, "Naruko what is wrong with you asked Temari, I see you after two years and you just come to kiss my brother Naruko answer me. ... Hello, don't play dead answer me..."

"Stop Temari" said Gaara as he got to his feet.

"Can't you see she is unconscious sister?" asked Gaara.

He reaches into one of his tool pockets and pulls out some smelling salt and moves it towards her nose.

Naruko instantly wakes up. "Whoa, is Gaara awake yet?" asks Naruko.

"Yes I'm awake, thank you Naruko Namikaze" said Gaara.

"Hey don't be so formal, we are friends right, just call me Naru" said Naruko.

"Alright then thank you for saving me Naru" said Gaara.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without Deidara" said Naruko.

"What do you mean Naruko-chan?" asked Sakumo.

"Don't you remember when I took Deidara's soul?" asked Naruto , right before you eye raped me?". "That kiss was a soul harvest to offer to the soulkeeper in exchange for Gaara's soul".

"So what about your hair its green now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Green you say? that means its mating season" replied Naruko in a nonchalant manner.

"Mating season, Naruko did you just say mating season?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you did I? When I let out Mizu sensei I asked her to train me to get stronger, but she couldn't because of the toad contract, so I had to sign the demon fox contract in order to tap into the chakra that Mizu left in my body. The trial of the fox was very painful. But I managed to get my demon fox infused into me" explained Naruko.

Yyeah and the fox who chose you was a real pervert" said a woman in the distance.

"I just finished talking with master Fuji, he says that your basic training is complete and that i can take over now. Also he said you can go back home. Hey your hair is green, mating season huh not a very good time for that right now; boys always be on your guard" said Mizuki.

"Why Mizu-san?" asked Shikamaru.

"What the fuck did I just say? because mating season is when female foxes get unpredictable, she might jump one of you or even all of you, so don't do anything to arouse her , I'm warning you, she could easily overpower you, especially since she's in heat. I only have enough sedatives to keep her at bay for two weeks, mating season lasts for three. Only use them when her eyes turn red, or you will be sorry. Any other color is fine" said Mizuki.

"Why is that?" asked Sakumo.

"Because red is the color of lust. Her hormones are so imbalanced right now that you may not be able to resist her, she hasn't ever attacked anyone but now that she's back with people that she likes it's a problem, and if you do it before her eyes turn red it like giving her an aphrodisiac, making her act ten times worst than her normal busrts of lust" said Mizuki.

"About the hormones, what do you mean we won't be able to resist?" Asks Akira.

"Well her body features will change depending on what features the person she is targeting favors the most. Right now it seems that she's fixated on you three" said Mizuki which made Naruko a little irritatated.

"I am not, I wanna go home and get some ramen, besides I gotta go show grandma who's the best medical ninja now, if you're coming back to the village with me hold each others hands in a circle formation, I don't want to have to kill one of you" said Naruko.

With another flash of yellow light they disappeared

They arrived 2 seconds later in front of the main gate.

"Well its good to be home after all these years, besides I'm old enough to live in the Namikaze estate now" said Naruko.

As soon as they walked through the village gates they were greeted by a familiar voice, "Hello Shikamaru, Sakumo,and Akira. Who's your hot friend?" asked Kakashi.

"Which one Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakumo.

"The exotic green haired one of course" replied Kakashi.

Mizuki began to laugh which got his attention. "Why hello miss my name is Kakashi Hatake what is your name" asked Kakashi.

"My name is Mizuki Kyuubikaze" replid Mizuki/

"That name, I've never heard it before" said Kakashi.

"Well I'm from overseas in a city called Kyoto" replid Mizuki.

"What's your name pretty young miss?" asked Kakashi to Naruko.

"I believe you already know her name" said Mizuki, I still find it strange that you flirt with your students" said Mizuki.

Everyone laughed except Kakashi who was confused.

"I cant believe you don't recognize your own god-sister Kakashi sensei" says Sakumo.

Kakashi's eyes widend "N-N-Naruko is that you?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm lets see, who else has three whisker birthmarks on both sides of her face" asked Naruko.

Kakashi's eyes begin to water as he embraced Naruko in a spine crushing hug, and the dude just began sobbing, not caring who sees him he tells her how much he missed her. "I… missed.. you..too… but.. Kakashi…sensei… can't …breathe" utterd Naruko.

At the hokage office team 7 explains that Naruko and Mizuki were helping the akatsuki get away with Gaara withoug giving Tsunade their names,

"So you two gave this team trouble huh?" said Tsunade who began to crack her knuckles.

"Not really, if we weren't helping, your ninja here would be dead" says Mizuki.

"Yeah we may have worked with the Akatsuki but we don't kill people, it's not the honorable thing to do, killing innocent people is against our morals" says Naruko.

"So you saved them, why?" asked Tsunade.

"First of all, we didn't agree to killing any one, second wed be placed in the bingo book, and third, why in Sam hell would I attack my fellow Konoha nin?" aske Naruko.

"What is she talking about?" asked Tsunade.

With that everyone started laughing

"Granny you should se the look on your face" says Naruko

"Wait a minute the only person who ever called me granny is ... Naruko? Is that you?" Asked Tsunade.

"The one and only" said Naruko as she wiped off the makeup to show her birthmarks.

"You're alive, how?" asked Tsunade.

"I made a deal with kyuubi, Sazuka had drove a chidori through my heart, she said she would save me and she did, but only if I di what ever she told me without question which I did, She also promised that she wouldn't attack the village and that she would help me beat Sazuka.

"What? I thought you wanted to bring her back?" asked Sakumo.

"Not after what she did to me, our Sazuka is gone and was replaced with a sexy yet cold hearted killer, it doesn't matter what I say to her anymore, she broke up with me the second she killed me".

"Wait a minute, you two were dating?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah but, we kept it hidden from everyone" said Naruko, "But nevermind that I wanna challenge you to a contest granny".

"Oh really, and just what kind of contest would that be?" asked Tsunade.

"A medical ninjutsu contest" replied Naruko.

"Oh now that you've been training with Kyuubi you think you can stand up to the best medical kunoichi in the world huh?" asked Tsunade.

"I think I'm even better than that" said Naruko.

"Oh really well then we'll start next week when the platoon I sent to wave comes back" said Tsunade, "but in the meantime, relax for a while, I wont tell anyone you're back yet until our little competition, oh and Naruko, don't scare anyone" said Tsunade.

"You got it granny" replied Naruko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sakumo, answer my one question, why do you know where my compound is and I don't?" asked Naruko.

"Naruko, you've never been there,? But you're usually around here." said Sakumo.

"No, not really the only reason I came around here was because you lived nearby Sakumo, I told you i had a crush on you. But you were never home, you were always at Sazuka's house. I would always ask myself what you saw in her that you didn't see in me, but then I had an idea what it was. I thought it was because Sazuka was the quiet rich girl while i was the girl with no family, no permanent home to go to, and on top of that i was loud, arrogant and i annoyed other people. So i decided to give up. I tried to forget about you and think of you as just as one of my first friends, at first it felt right but when I saw you after a month training with Super Ero-senin I couldn't focus, you had gotten taller and more attractive than ever and I couldn't take it." explained Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naru- chan, but why didn't you come out and say it?" asked Sakumo.

"I did constantly, every time I asked you out you rejected me and called me all sorts of unmentionable things, but I always forgave you" said Naruko.

"I didn't mean it. I'll do anything to make up for what I did to you" said Sakumo.

"Anything?" asks Naruko as her eyes flashed red, how about you show me..." _"oh no her eyes have turned red" _thought Sakumo.

Naruko paused for few seconds to force herself not to jump Sakumo, "where my house is, show me where my house is and I'll forgive you okay hun" said Naruko.

"Wonderful lets get going" said Sakumo, as he blushed.

"So Naruko what happened with Sazuka "asked Sakumo as they walked to Naruko's house.

"Sazuka comforted me and made me feel better about myself she told me that I didn't have yo change just to get a boy to like me. She then confessed her feelings towards me, I was so surprised, I had thought that I was the only bisexual in team 7. Then we started dating around the time after she got out of the hospital after the chunin exams, after a year, she started to act strange" said Naruko.

"What do you mean strange?" asked Sakumo whose eyes narrowed.

"She kept touching me in my private places even when I told her to stop, and then she started to beat me like I was her wife or something. So I broke up with her, she wasn't going to abuse me because of her personal issues, I was only trying to help." explained Naruko.

"Sazuka did that? I can't believe I used to like her" said Sakumo "Well we're here".

There it was, an estate similar in structure but superior in size than the Hyuuga estate. "Oh Kami", said Naruko as she marveled at the estate.

Then she saw it, a yin- yang symbol symbolizing the Namikaze clan, and the trademark symbol of the Uzumaki clan, the whirlpool. "Sakumo lets go inside" said Naruko.

"But I can't I'm not allowed, no one except a Namikaze or Uzumaki is allowed to enter" said Sakumo fearing what would happen if "HE" was there.

"It's my house and what I say goes, and if anyone has anything to say about it I'll kill them myself. You're welcome in my house anytime. Come on" said Naruko as she dragged Sakumo on the floor into the main house.

It was beautiful, hardwood floors were waxed so well that they could see their reflections in and luxury furniture. Naruko explored all the rooms while dragging a now exhausted Sakumo on the ground until she dropped him and suddenly stopped talking.

" Is that you Naruko, You've gotten so pretty" said a man's voice.

Sakumo had gotten up to see who was in the room, a man with messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes were sitting on a bed.

"Is that a boy, young lady? You brought a boy in my house without my permission." Upon further observation the man realized who it was, "oh it's just Sakumo-san, and how's life treating you? I haven't seen you in 3 years?" asked the man.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" asks Naruko. "What? you don't recognize your own father?" asked the man/err Minato.

"Fa...ther, my fa...ther, Sakumo you knew him for three years and didn't tell me that my father isn't dead but has been in this house for 18 years?" screamed Naruko,

"N-N-Naru-chan-I" stuttered Sakumo

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it, you kept this from me for so long, a year before i left and you didn't even try to tell me!" yelled Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naruko-chan I just didn't want you to get hurt" said Sakumo as he tried to calm her down which was a futile attempt.

"Hurt? You don't know the meaning, you kept him from me, you kept my thought to be dead father from me. Sorry won't cut it this time, get over here" she yelled as she tackles Sakumo to the ground.

Naruko's hair turned red and her eyes turned yellow with vertical slits in them she started to grow fangs, "Don't keep those kinds of secrets from me you here me, you of all people should know never ever keep things that may change my life from me!" she screamed

Naruko opened her mouth wide and moved close to his neck, Minato then grabbed Naruko and ripped her off of Sakumo.

"It isn't like he wanted to, understand that people finding out I'm alive would cause mass hysteria, do you really want that?" yelled Minato.

"Why the hell should I care father, I was treated like shit, people calling me demon bitch, an unholy prostitute or just a demon fuck toy, and just after I entered the village with team 7 I was called a demon slut, a slut dad , and on top of that, every apartment I went to was burned down, kids at the academy would give me presents saying it was from their parents with paper bombs, and to make it worse they threw me into an iron maiden and stabbed me for three days straight, so when it comes to the people of this village besides my friends, I hate every single one of them, I wish they would leave me alone or fucking die. They don't care how many times I've save their ungrateful asses, they still treat me like I'm an outcast, the reason I stayed together with Sazuka for so long was because I loved her and no one would look at me the way they do now and they would talk to me like a normal human being. After my funeral, I came back to the village to my old apartment, on the door it said... **"The demon hussy is dead hallelujah".**

Naruko's hair turned back into mating season green and her eyes went back to their ocean blue.

"That's why I asked my sensei for my memory to be sealed, I can't stay here, I'd rather stay in the demon world, they don't care about what you've done in the past, they gave me a fresh start at life" said Naruko.

Minato knew it was bad but this was just fucking unacceptable, he knew that Hiruzen had always tried to keep her safe but even he couldn't stop the villagers without killing them

She pulled out a scroll and unsealed it, the katana used to kill Deidara, had appeared. Naruko grabbed it and stabbed it into the floor. She bit her thumb and smeared it all over her palm and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

Mizuki had appeared in a puff of smoke, but unfortunately, she wasn't wearing clothes, Sakumo and Minato just stared at Mizuki, frozen until their noses gush with blood as they fall to the ground unconscious.

"Lets get them into beds" said Naruko.

"Okay but I don't have any clothes" replied Mizuki

"Come with me there's bound to be some clothes in here that you can wear" said Naruko as they went to another room.

5 minutes later

Mizuki put on a white short kimono similar to Tenten of team 9 With a red fox that wrapped around, and a red skirt that went to her knees.

"Its perfect said Mizuki, "Alright now lets get them into beds, I'll take Minato you take Sakumo, and Naruko, don't get any ideas okay".

Naruko blushed "I'll try".


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I'm back now, its almost graduation and I'm loving it, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long but I haven't had anytime to log on to this account, but rest assured that I will try my best to update a lot more often, so here is the updated and more grammatically correct Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruko marveled at Sakumo's handsomeness trying to contain herself while watching her teammate sleep.

"Giant boobies", muttered Sakumo in his sleep.

Naruko decided not to get jealous at the fact that Sakumo had seen Mizu-sensei naked before he'd seen her.

"Sakumo-kun you finally woke up" says Naruko.

"Naruko-chan where am I all I remember is seeing Mizu-san naked and... Ow." Naruko had smacked Sakumo upside his head.

"What was that for?" asked Sakumo.

"Stop mentioning that will ya, I already feel bad enough for embarrassing her like that." said Naruko.

"Sorry Naruko-chan _'she's just jealous that Mizu-san's are bigger'_ " thought Sakumo with an evil grin on his face.

"I know what you're thinking Sakumo-kun, its not fair to compare my breasts with those of a grown woman." said Naruko.

"That isn't what I was thinking at all, honest and truth to Kami" said Sakumo.

"Then why are you getting so defensive? It's okay if you were comparing. know this however, I will have my way with you whether you like it or not" said Naruko as her eyes turned red.

"Those sedatives that Mizu sensei gave you, are on the coffee table, I'll give you a ten second head start. Be quick otherwise my dad may kill you for corrupting me." warned Naruko.

Sakumo dashed down to the living room and got the sedative. Naruko appeared behind him holding handcuffs.

"You belong to me now" said Naruko.

Luckily for Sakumo, Minato had woken up and restrained her so Sakumo could inject her with the sedative.

Naruko's eyes immediately went back to their original cerulean blue.

"Dad get off me, I'm alright now. Damn Sakumo-kun if dad weren't here I would have lost my virginity and then he'd have to kill you. You need to speed up, it's a good thing I was able to hold Maron off for that long, next time you may not get ten seconds." said Naruko.

"Who's Maron?" asked Sakumo, "She's the demon fox who I share a soul with, she's the reason I have mating season every year instead of a period every month. Hey dad where's Mizu-sensei?" asked Naruko.

"Mizuki-Chan left about ten minutes ago." replied Minato.

"Oh she must have went to talk to lady hokage... Hold up a minute did you say Mizuki-chan? When did you two get so close?" asked Naruko.

Minato couldn't tell his daughter that he had an affair with Mizuki, so he told her another truth about their relationship, "Well actually it's like this, I knew Mizuki way before she attacked the village, in fact we knew each other since we were kids, Mizuki is about the same age as me, but she had died at the hands of Orochimaru. But shinigami, the god of death had a better use for her fiery personality; he turned her into the kyuubi. I didn't know at the time who she was until i sealed her inside you" explained Minato.

"Oh, I just thought you two had an affair, which is fine with me but I didn't know you guys were friends." _'Dad is such an idiot if they had sex why can't he just come out and say it. I mean come on I was about to pounce on Sakumo in the living room for the love of Kami'_ thought Naruko as she blushed at the thought.

"Naruko are you okay you're turning red?" asked Minato.

"No just a little hot that's all." replied Naruko.

"Well I'm gonna go home for the night, I'll see you tomorrow Naruko-chan."

"alright Sakumo-kun. Naruko turns around and glared at Minato "idiot" she muttered as she sealed the katana that was still in the ground 5 hours before.

"I'm going over to Shikamaru's place for a game of shogi, I'll see you later dad", said Naruko smiling as she went out thw door.

"She's just like you Kushina, I just hope they can forgive me like you did" said Minato.

A little while later Shikamaru was cursing at the top of his lungs, "FUCK, HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP FUCKING BEATING ME, I FEEL LIKE A DUMBASS, SHIT."

"I haven't just been combat training Shikamaru, Master Fuji is one of the most brilliant minds in the demon world, he taught the basics of how to play shogi and I've just experimented with moves, I am 5 years older than you anyways" said Naruko.

"No you're not we're the same age"said Shikamaru.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, demon years are alot faster than human years, 5 years in the demon world is like 2 years in the human, it's the reason why some demons are thousands of years old. Since I share a body and soul with a demon I age like one, so I'm still 16 but I'n retrospect I'm 21, So in theory I've been playing this game half the time as you but I had a much more experienced teacher, besides I know you're not going all out Shikamaru, your scent of anxiety gives you away. Play like you want to annihilate me or you'll never beat me and I'll never let you challenge masterFuji".

After about a few hours Shikamaru had managed to beat Naruko. "Congratulations Shikamaru you are now the worlds most strategic genius" said a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Mizuki standing right behind him, "well in the human world anyways".

"Mizu-sensei why are you here?" asks Shikamaru "I'm here to bring you to the demon world for training" said Mizuki.

Shikamaru looked confused "I recommended it, as the new leader of team 7 I refuse to have such weak teammates. It's embarrassing; you all could have easily defeated Deidara if you had enough chakra control to sustain the powerful jutsu you've learned" explained Naruko.

You wouldn't know this but Shikamaru didn't take insults so well "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH, WE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVEUS!" yelled Shikamaru.

"What did you call me?" asks Naruko.

"Oh shit" said Mizuki, "you shouldn't have said that one".

"WHY? THAT'S WHAT SHE'S ACTING LIKE, CALLING USWEAKWHILE SHE FAKED HER OWN DEATHBECAUSE SHE COULDN'T FACE THE VILLAGE FOR NOT BEINGABLETO STOP HER OWN GIRLFRIEND FROM LEAVING" screamed Shikamaru.

Naruko had had it, her hair had turned black, her eyes turned purple and a dark aura eminated from her body.

Maron had fully awakened the next thing Shikamaru knew his neck felt as though it was in a vice. Naruko/ Maron had her hand clenching Shikamaru's neck.

"I CAN TAKE YOU CALLING HER A BITCH BUT CALLING HER A WEAK COWARD IS SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER DO EVER AGAIN IF YOUVALUE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE LIFE, SHE MAY HAVE NOT WANTED TO FIGHT, BUT SHE DID, SAZUKA MEANT THE WORLD TO HER AND THAT'S WHY SHE LET HER GO, IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT SHE COULDN'T STOP HER YOU HAVE ANOTHERTHING COMING, IF SHE HAD TO SHE WOULD HAVE BROUGHT SAZUKA BACK BARELY HOLDING ON TOLIFE.

I AM NOT MY LITTLE SISTER, I WILL KILL YOUR ASS IF YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WANT AN APOLOGY WHEN SHE COMESBACK ORELSE" screams Naruko/Maron.

Naruko's hair suddenly went back into mating season green but her eyes stayed the same. She had finally let go of Shikamaru's neck and he dropped to the ground, "you're lucky she really cares about you" said Maron.

Her eyes finally went back to the ocean blue that everyone loved ( well maybe not everyone).

"Where am I? Oh yeah Shikamaru's place, hey Shika-maru", Naruko saw Shikamaru on the floor like he was strangled until he fell unconscious.

"SHIKAMARU!" screamed Naruko, as if by instinct Naruko pumped her chakra into Shikamaru.

"Please wake up, please." 5 minutes later Shikamaru had finally regained consciousness.

"Thank Kami you're okay, I thought I had lost you" said Naruko.

Shikamaru rudely shrugged Naruko off of him, "Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Naruko had no idea what had just happened.

"You, you're what's wrong, get out of my house you monster!" yelled Shikamaru.

Naruko's hair turned white along with her eyes, her skin had paled. She ran out the door as fast as she could back home crying.

"Welcome home, what's wrong?" asked Minato, "you're soaking wet in tears and you're skin," said Minato be for Naruko interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it okay daddy, just let me go to my room okay" said Naruko.

"Alright but when you're ready to talk, I'll be down here. Unless this is a girl issue then I'll call Yuago, or Kurenai if you want. Get a shower first, I don't want you falling asleep soaking wet, you'll catch a cold" said Mianto

"Okay dad." said Naruko.

2 minutes later

While in the shower, Naruko's eyes had started to bleed, a few seconds later black flames surrounded her. She was terrified by this, it had never happens to her before. "Daaaaaad help me!" Minato kicks the bathroom door down to see the tub covered in black flames, "Amaterasu but how? Sealing Technique Heavenly Vacuum" shouted Minato as he held out his left hand; the flames instantly were sucked into Minato's hand.

He was frozen at the sight of Naruko, her were red and had three Tomoe surrounding her pupils. "The Sharingan but how is that possible?" Naruko smiled as she collapsed onto the bathtub floor.

The next day

Naruko slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry figure towering above her, "so you're finally awake" said a familiar voice.

As her eyes focused a little more she saw the smiling face of Shikamaru Nara looking straight at her.

"Where am I," asked Naruko.

"You're in the leaf hospital. You were asleep for about two and a half weeks" says Shikamaru.

"Really that's great, mating season is almost over." says Naruko "Listen Naruko, about what happened at my house", "It's alright Shikamaru. I know you think I'm a monster but I'm glad that you're here" says Naruko.

"That's not it at all; Mizuki san explained all of it. I know about Sazuka and Maron, I'm sorry for calling you a coward and I promise that-" "Shut up Shikamaru and let me talk okay, all I ask is that you don't tell Sakumo about Sazuka, otherwise everthing is just peachy, just make sure the next time you keep your thoughts inside your brain, I don't want Maru killing my best friend, mkay" said Naruko with a smile.

"Okay, but why are you in the hospital?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's because she has Uchiha blood running through her veins" said a familiar voice.

They looked at the door and saw Minato looking at the both of them.

"It must be the blood transfusion that Sazuka gave me to keep me alive said Naruko, it must have multiplied and combined with mine" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Minato, "that's why you have the sharingan, your DNA shares some of the same genes as Sazuka's so her dominant genes replaced your recessive genes. I didn't want to tell anyone this but, the Senju and Uchiha are distant relatives, and the Uzumaki are descendents of the Senju clan. That makes you Sazuka very distant relatives."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

SEE YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER 4


End file.
